tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Godslayer
The Godslayer is a terrible dragon-like beast with demonic powers which appeared at the end of the Great War and devoured the gods Cardia and Mardük, causing the Cataclysm. It slept in the city of Myridia in the Theocracy of Aison where the Grey Cult worshiped it, but during the Catastrophe, it awoke, destroyed Myridia, and then disappeared to parts unknown. Biography Early Years :See: Frazzn'korth, Kareth d'Zarnagon, Malakhia d'Zarnagon Distreyd Era Only the closest underlings of the Godslayer know of its true origins. The Godslayer was originally three different beings: the dark dragon Frazzn'korth, the spirit of the archdemon Malakhia d'Zarnagon and the black mage Kareth d'Zarnagon. The mage Kareth travelled to the Ruined Kingdom after the Second Battle of Myridia. Once he got to the temple in the middle of the ruins, he used ancient rites to unlock the power of a mysterious artifact, the Dragon Diamond, which released the spirits of Frazzn'korth and Malakhia. The two spirits broke free the chains that kept Frazzn'korth's frozen dragon body in place and entered the body, but there was also an unintended consequence: Kareth was sucked into the dragon's body as well. This traumatic experience made the dragon's body transform, and it took a shape that looked like a giant hybrid of a dragon and a demon. This new being would be known as the Godslayer. As the final battle of the Great War took place at the very heart of Yamato and the gods Cardia and Mardük began their intense duel, the Godslayer sensed the released energies of the gods and flew to Yamato, covering hundreds if not thousands of miles in mere minutes. It managed to surprise both the Grand Alliance and the forces of Darkness completely, and before either side could react, it attacked and devoured Cardia and Mardük. The demons who had been fighting for Mardük began running amok now that their master was gone, and the Godslayer began killing everything that stood in its way. These sudden events made both the armies of Light and Darkness panic, and they fled to their countries of origin. The Godslayer eventually ended its rampage as it felt its power had been drained, so it headed to Aison where it felt a familiar presence. It turned out that the person the Godslayer had sensed was none other than Xerathas d'Zarnagon, the son of one of the Godslayer's three personalities, Kareth. The beast told Xerathas everything about its origin, ordered him to proceed with Kareth's original plan, and then it fell into a deep sleep. This marked the end of the Great War and the beginning of the Age of Emptiness. The Godslayer would remain in its deep slumber for years, slowly gathering its strength. Godslayer Era On Death's Trail When the Second Battle of Remonton ended and the ice elemental was driven back to the High Plane, the magic resonating from the combined powers of Dawn and Dusk reached Myridia and made the Godslayer wake up from its slumber for a moment. It spoke through the remains of Kareth to Xerathas, explaining cryptically that the vision it had foreseen had come true. As the Godslayer went back to sleep, Xerathas immediately began preparations for the journey to Remon. The blades Dawn and Dusk had to be recovered, because their unleashed power might doom the entire world if they were ever used in tandem again. Heart of Darkness By the time of the Harvest Moon, the Godslayer's inner sanctum was breached by the Sinlarine shaman Kendra Finian who had used the ghost paths to bypass magical barriers surrounding the sanctum. She revealed herself to Xerathas as his mother from whom Kareth d'Zarnagon had taken him. She spoke softly to both Xerathas and the Godslayer, even referring to the latter as her love while still mocking the beast Kareth had turned into and how she'd make him go through the pain of separation from his child like she had when Xerathas--or Kernaghan as she called him by his Sinlarine name--had been taken from her. Kendra managed to jog Xerathas's memory by singing an old Sinlarine lullaby to him which gave him so much mental stress while the repressed memories surfaced that he fell unconscious into her arms. She then took him through a portal to the Void, away from the Godslayer who could do nothing to stop them while it was slumbering. End of an Age The Godslayer was awakened by the unleashed energies of the Catastrophe. Something, scholars can only guess at what, caused the sentient beast to go on a rampage, catastrophically damaging Myridia, before flying off Death knows where. After the rampage, Xerathas d'Zarnagon was found to be missing. Some scholars theorize that the High Prophet was taken by the Godslayer. Lady Varalia Earthhaven and her son Ildor Earthhaven were also nowhere to be found. The cult lost much of its power and prestige, its leadership, its object of worship, and its purpose. Aliases and Nicknames ; The Abomination : Used by the demons of Yamato. ; The Lord of Emptiness : A revered title used by the Grey Cult. Appearance The Godslayer looks like a giant hybrid of a dragon and a demon. It also has a cocoon-like growth in its chest which contains an appendage which consists of what appears to be the upper torso of Kareth d'Zarnagon. Its skin has a dark colour, and its eyes glow in different colour depending on which of its three personalities is dominant at the moment. Blue eyes denote Frazzn'korth, red eyes Malakhia and yellow eyes Kareth. Personality and Traits Because the Godslayer contains three individual and strong spirits within, it is rather schizophrenic. Its mood can thus swing a lot even during a short conversation, and it can vary from being playful to downright frightening. However, there is an aura of wisdom around the beast, and it seems to know many things about past, present and future. Powers and Abilities The Godslayer is immensely powerful. It managed to devour the gods Cardia and Mardük with hardly any effort and even forced the armies of Light and Darkness to retreat. However, these powers come at a cost, because too much usage forces the Godslayer to go back to sleep to regain its strength. If it ever wakes up, it is feared that not even the combined forces of the gods can defeat it especially now that it has absorbed the immense powers of Cardia and Mardük into its body. Relationships Xerathas d'Zarnagon The Godslayer has an odd fondness to its High Prophet Xerathas d'Zarnagon, but this likely stems from the father-son relationship that one of the Godslayer's personalities, Kareth, had with Xerathas. There is an almost playful banter between the two, although Xerathas is always the more serious one. Nevertheless, Xerathas respects the beast deeply, considering it to be the perfection of beauty and a true ascended being. The Godslayer considers Xerathas a wise man and a worthy preacher who will follow Kareth's original plan to the letter. See also *Cataclysm *Frazzn'korth *Grey Cult *House of Zarnagon Category:Aison Category:Characters Category:Grey Cult Category:Mixed Ancestry Category:Third Age